Interframe compression poses some structural difficulties in a visual serving environment. Visual serving usually involves providing multiple visuals through one interframe compressor and decompressor implementation. However, the different visuals may have different compression/decompression ratios. Conventional visual serving systems cannot handle such a situation in a single compressor/decompressor implementation. Interframe calculations may also be affected by resizing of a visual. Conventional visual serving systems do not have a capability to handle visual resizing in an interframe compression implementation. Moreover, termination of a visual may cause problems with respect to the interframe compression. There are many other classes of problems related to visual compression that are not addressed by conventional visual serving systems. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ability to handle interframe compression issues with respect to the serving of multiple visuals.